A Lesson Learned
by Latina44870
Summary: Victoria Elizabeth Hamilton was a spoiled rich heiress. She was cruel and lived life like she owned the world. One day she is tossed into a place where she will learn a new lesson- that life is not Starbucks and credit cards but rather the love and respect of those around you. Kili/Victoria
1. Chapter 1

The Lesson Learned

Author: Latina44870

Rated T- violence, drama

Warnings: This is a complete Mary Sue type story with humor. Give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I own none of this just playing with JRRT's characters.

Pairings: Either Kili/ OC or Thorin/ oc… haven't really made up my mind yet.

Summary: Victoria Elizabeth Hamilton was a spoiled rich heiress. She was cruel and lived life like she owned the world. One day she is tossed into a place where she will learn a new lesson- that life is not Starbucks and credit cards but rather the love and respect of those around you.

Victoria Elizabeth Hamilton was twenty one years old and she had born into a family of importance and wealth. Her entire life had been spent riches and monetary gain and the petite blonde truly believe that the world revolved around her.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," she giggled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror over her vanity. She made the kissy duck face at herself and then smiled. "I am so hott!" She capped her red lipstick and tossed it in the trash. She had used it a few times so had gotten her use out of it. She just didn't feel like putting it back in her make up drawer. She often did the same with her clothes. She had maids who did her laundry but really, after wearing something once why would she want to wear it again? She never understood why people did that.

Her iphone rang and she answered it with a snarky, "What do you want?"

Her mother was calling her from their latest vacation destination of Madrid. Victoria just did not have time for her parents. They did not understand her and as long as they continued to bankroll her extravagant life, well that is all she needed them for.

She listened to her mother go on and on about all of the amazing thins she had bought and how the weather was perfect. Victoria sighed to let her mother know she was boring her.

"Do you want to come join us Vicky dear?"

"No mother," she said frustrated. "I told you I am not fond of Madrid. Now if you had gone to Paris where the shopping is actually amazing then I might have gone on your little vacation."

She said a quick goodbye to her mother and clicked off her conversation. She had no time for family bonding when her friends were waiting for her at her favorite club. It was her twenty first birthday after all. She was ready to party!

Victoria grabbed her expensive designer purse and her favorite sunglasses. She left her room and headed downstairs. She loved her house or rather mansion. Her father had made his millions in the movie industry and was happy to give her everything she wanted in life. "Life is good," she laughed as she grabbed the keys to her BMW.

The club was insane when she arrived and she saw all of her friends waiting for her. The drinks flowed all night long as well as several recreational drugs and Victoria soon lost herself in all of the pleasure and fun a twenty one year old could handle. Well, at least she thought she could handle…..

"My head is spinning," she grumbled to her friend as she left the dance floor and went over to sit down. She didn't feel so well.

Her friends motioned for her to come back and join the party but Victoria shook her head. "I'm gonna go home," she groaned. "I think I partied too much." She let out a quick smile and a laugh as she grabbed her keys out of her purse.

"Come on baby," she heard her boyfriend growl into her ear as he came up behind her. "Don't spoil the party."

His hands were roaming all over her body. "Scott! Stop it," she said as she squirmed out of his grasp. "I'm not feeling well."

"I can make you feel better," he snickered as he pulled her back to him and grabbed her ass giving it a firm squeeze.

"Ugh!" she said out of frustration and pushed him away hard. She turned and bolted out of the door before he had a chance to say anything more. Usually she didn't mind Scott grabbing onto her but she really did not feel well. It wasn't like she was in love with him. He was arm candy to her usually, but tonight she really didn't care.

She made it to her BMW in the parking lot and got behind the wheel. She waited a moment before putting the key in the ignition. Perhaps she should call someone for a ride home? Then she decided against it, she was fine. She was rich, beautiful, and she owned the world.

She started the car and put it into gear and sped out of the lot.

That was the last thing that she remembered…

She felt like her head was exploding. Something wet was on her cheek. Something licking her. "Oh Scott, stop it," she groaned as she felt the tongue go across her lips. Really, the guy was pissing her off. She reached out and pushed him away only to hear a weird sound. She opened her eyes and saw a goat next to her. It had been licking her face! "Ahhh!" she screamed as she jumped up and away from it. She tripped on her heels and fell to the soft grass beneath her.

"Where am I?" She looked around at the scenery. It was very green and the sun was shining down on her. She was still wearing her dress she had went clubbing in and her purse was lying on the ground next to where she had been laying. She wiped her face with her hand, spitting into the grass. "I probably have goat germs now," she cried as she kicked out at the goat. The animal bleating in complaint and ran off.

She snatched up her purse and opened it to get her iphone out. She hit the dial button for house hoping the maid would answer. She needed someone to come pick her up as she had no idea where she was or where her car was at.

The phone did not ring and she looked to see if she had a signal. "Ugh!" she cried in frustration. "This can not be happening to me!"

She heard whistling and looked to see a man walking down the nearby trail. He wore a long gray dress and a funky hat. She had to snicker to herself when she immediately thought he looked like he had stepped out of a Harry Potter book. "Can you help me?" she called out to him.

Gandalf stopped whistling and looked at the young girl standing before him. "Why Miss Victoria, there you are."

Victoria blinked in confusion. "Do I know you?" she said and then realized he was probably a fan of hers. Her picture was often in the newspapers and magazines since she was a socialite.

"No," Gandalf replied. "I do not know you nor do you know I."

"Alrighty then," she said as she moved away from him. Perhaps he was a homeless man? The thought had crossed her mind. "Where are we?" She just noticed there were wooden doors in the hillsides around her.

"You are exactly where you are supposed to be Victoria," he assured her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked. Were her friends trying to punk her or something? "Is there a hidden camera?"

Gandalf laughed and simply said, "You have spent too many years worrying about cameras and appearances my dear. Twenty one to be exact. Come along with me."

She looked at the crazy many and shook her head no. "I don't think so," she said as she backed away and intended to walk off in the way he had come. "I'll just go find someone sane to help me."

Gandalf laughed, "Just be careful. There world you are in now is full of evils and harm. You were brought here to learn a lesson Victoria. When you figure out you need my help. I'll be right over there." He pointed to one of the wooden doors.

She did not respond but instead began walking down the path away from him…

The pathway led into the woods and away from the pleasant hillside with the green pastures and wooden holes. As she got to the edge of the woods she wondered if perhaps she shouldn't be going in that direction. She tried her iphone again for a signal but there was none. "Must be pretty way out in the country for there to be no signal," she mumbled. She took a few steps into the woods and felt the temperature drop once she was out of the bright sunshine. She saw a few animals scurrying about stopped. Her heels were digging into the moist soil and making it very hard to walk.

"This just can not be happening," she yelled to the empty woods. They became silent all around her. She looked back to the wooden hole the old man had gone into. Maybe they had a phone in there she could use?

With a loud sigh of frustration she turned around and hobbled back to the more solid pathway and towards the wooden door.

She saw the mailbox that read Baggins on it. Well she hoped Mr or Mrs Baggins had a house phone she could use because she was going to be very pissed off at whoever set her up on this stupid prank.

She knocked at the door and waited. She heard some yelling and grumbling coming from inside.

The door flew open and a short man stood there. "No more Dwa…," he began but stopped when he saw her standing there.

"Ahh Miss Victoria," Gandalf said as he appeared beside the small man. "I knew you would come knocking. Please come in."

"At least she is NOT a dwarf," the small man mumbled and Victoria shot him a dirty look.

"As if!" she snarled and stepped inside the home. "I may be short but at least I'm not child side like you are."

Gandalf held back a snicker as Bilbo gave her a glare. "Miss Victoria, this is Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo, this is Miss Victoria."

Bilbo said a gracious hello despite her stinging remark. He did have manners after all.

Victoria heard the commotion coming from the other room and glanced in that direction. Her mouth fell open as she saw the odd looking men inside. They were feasting and drinking and dancing and just having a good ole time. "Do you have a phone?" she said as she turned back to Bilbo. "I so need to get out of here and back home."

Bilbo glanced at Gandalf and the wizard shrugged. "Miss Victoria there is only one way for you to return to your world. That is to learn your lesson."

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" she shouted and the other room became silent. All eyes were on her now. "This is not funny one bit. I am Victoria Elizabeth Hamilton. Do you even know who my father is? He will be furious for you for pranking me."

"Excuse me, Miss Victoria Elizabeth Hamilton," Ori said as he held out a glass to her. "Would you care for a glass of water?"

She looked at odd little man before her and the glass of water. "First off, I do NOT drink water unless it comes in a bottle and from a crystal clear stream in the mountains of Canada. Second, what the hell is with you weird people and your costumes?"

Ori looked ready to cry but Gandalf shooed him back into the other room.

"That was not very kind," Bofur said as he took a hit off of his pipe and looked at the woman. She called their clothes weird but what she was wearing was downright scandalous."

"Do I look as if I care?" she fumed. "I need a phone. Someone must have a cell on them!"

No one answered her and sent Gandalf questioning looks.

With a sigh Gandalf said, "My friends, this is Victoria Hamilton. I was told to bring her here to learn a lesson or perhaps more than one. I'm not quite clear on that, however, to learn she must accompany us on our quest."

"This is not acceptable!" Thorin bellowed as he stood up and glared at Gandalf. "First the Hobbit and now this woman?"

Victoria did not like the way this short man was referring to her. "Excuse me," she said with attitude as she stared him down. "I don't want to go anywhere with any of you dirty hairy little men. I want to go home to my mansion." She turned to Gandalf. "You kidnapped me? Oh I get it now. You want money. Fine, how much? I'll pay you to take me back home." She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. She took out three hundred dollar bills and offered them to Gandalf.

"My dear," he chuckled. "Your days of paying your way out of things with your father's money and credit cards are now over. Come sit down for I have much to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

A Lesson Learned chapter 2

Victoria sat next to a very short, very fat, very hairy man and she was not happy. She saw him look at her and she yelled, "Do not even look at me you ginger freak!"

This made the other dwarves stop talking over some map and look at her with disapproval. "What?" she asked.

"It is not nice to judge others by how they look," Ori said softly.

Victoria looked at the little guy and just laughed. "Right like that isn't how the world works. Where the hell is this place? The Land of Oz? Why are you all so short? And so hairy?"

Dori shushed Ori and told him to quiet down. Thorin cleared his voice and looked at the young woman. "We are dwarves," he said dryly.

"Dwarves?" Victoria repeated. "Perfect, well call me Snow White and let's go look for the cabin in the woods and the evil witch with the big red apple."

This rant drew very confused looks from the group, but Bofur stood up and said, "Happy to meet you Snow White."

This infuriated Victoria.

"Evil witch in the woods?" Bilbo repeated to Gandalf. "Surely not in the woods around the Shire?"

Gandalf called for quiet and everyone stopped talking. "Miss Victoria is not from our world. She is from a different place completely. She is cruel, spoiled, and has no manners."

Victoria's mouth fell open. "How dare you talk of me like that!"

Gandalf shushed her and continued, "BUT, she is also beautiful, hard working, and loyal. She just seems to forget her good qualities because the bad over shadow them. I brought her here to learn from all of you."

"I want to go home," she said as she held back her tears. How dare he call her bad things. Yes, he might have said she was beautiful but it did not make all of the other things ok.

"If you do your part Victoria you will be able to return home. If you do not, well…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"Can we get back to the quest at hand?" Thorin said. His patience already worn thing. First Gandalf makes him take a Hobbit with no fighting skills and now this girl as well. He was not happy but he knew he needed Gandalf counsel if he was to succeed.

Victoria sat back and was silent, pouting really as they all discussed some mountain and a dragon. "This is a nightmare," she mumbled. She was bored. She started looking at the dwarves in the room. Thorin she could tell obviously was not a happy go lucky kind of guy. She thought he kind of looked like those guys on the cover of her mom's romance novels. Another one looked like a mini Santa Claus. She had to smirk at that thought. Thorin could be Grumpy. Her eyes stopped on the smaller one who had offered her water earlier. He must be Dopey, hmmm yes, this game would entertain her. She heard Bofur sneeze and well, he became Sneezy. This was too easy!

Victoria glanced around and looked at Dori. He would make a good Doc. She tried to recall the other seven dwarves from Snow White but couldn't remember. She hadn't heard that story since she was like five.

Her eyes came to rest on Kili and she looked at him puzzled. He did not look like the rest of them. It only took her a moment to realize it was the lack of beard. He actually looked a little like a young Jon Bon Jovi.

The group began getting up and she watched some of them wander into the other room by the fireplace. She took this time to move closer to the only attractive man in the place.

Fili elbowed his brother in the side when he noticed the girl had looked at him and was moving closer. "Be careful," he snickered as he went into the parlor.

Kili looked over at Victoria. He had never seen a woman dressed like she was. Her dress was very short and very green. He was equally amused by her choice of footwear. It was like she was walking on her tippy toes. "Those can not be comfortable," he said with a smile.

"A girl gets used to it," she replied. "Fashion before comfort."

With her large shoes on, she was just about eye to eye with him. "So I guess I will be coming along on your trip," she continued. "I just hope it goes well. I want to get back home."

Kili nodded. "I also hope it is successful. I want to return home as well. In fact that is why we are all going on this quest. To take back out home."

She heard singing from the other room and followed Kili. "Listen to the tale," he said.

Several of the dwarves sang along about gold and burning branches or something like that. It apparently was important to them and they seemed sad. Great, now she had depressed dwarves to deal with.

"Miss White?," Ori said as he came up to her.

It took her a minute to figure out what he meant. "Miss Hamilton," she corrected him. He gave her a confused look but continued, "How do you expect to walk tomorrow in that footwear?"

Now all of the dwarves were eyeing her feet. She was glad she had just gotten a pedicure yesterday. "Well, how far do we have to walk?"

"We have ponies," Thorin said "but we will still need to walk as well. I would suggest you change into something more comfortable and less dramatic."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well I couldn't exactly pack for this trip now could I?"

Someone tossed an old pair of boots down by her feet. "Seriously?"

She picked one up and looked at it. "This is disgusting, I will stick with my heels thank you very much."

Fili snickered in the corner and got Victoria's attention. "Hey Goldilocks you're in the wrong fairy tale." She shot at him. Of course it only mad him laugh harder and the others joined in. They had no idea who Goldilocks was but to see her so mad after such a tense evening was just the kind of entertainment they needed.

She ignored them and went off in search of a place to sleep. She was still very tired from the day before. She found a small bedroom with what looked to be a comfortable bed. "I just hope it is clean," she muttered as she laid down and pulled the blanket over her head. Perhaps it would all be a bad dream and she would wake up tomorrow morning in her own king sized four poster bed….


End file.
